Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman (comic)
' Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman' is a comic by Treehouse Comix, Inc., written by George Beard and illustrated by Harold Hutchins. This was made during Ms. Ribble's class, as a farewell card since George and Harold thought it would be cooler. It appears in Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman. This also served as the birth of Wedgie Woman since this is the first comic to show her. George and Harold also got a one-way ticket to the principal's office after Ms. Ribble read the comic (because they used their imagination which is forbidden in the school). Plot The first comic in the book starts with an introduction on Ms. Ribble and her cruelty to the other children by giving them so much school work. She then gives everyone home work of 41 book reports on Christmas vacation. Everyone then turned in a mountain of book reports afterwards, but then suddenly the pile of books become unstable and fall on top of her un-injured and not dead. She is transported to a hospital, where the doctors transform her into a robot. When she learns she has bionic powers, she decides to take over the world. After creating an evil costume, she becomes Wedgie Woman. Her bionic beehive hairdo is revealed to be able to open itself up, revealing a wedgie robo-claw (she wedgies an innocent bystander in the process). She then causes havoc around the school (drinking all the coffee in the teacher's lounge and wedgieing the gym teacher during this havoc). After the kids and principal call our hero out for help, Captain Underpants appears and fights Wedgie Woman, but loses because Wedgie Woman arms herself with spray starch (he originally had the upper hand until Wedgie Woman briefly goes to the store to get the starch). Wedgie Woman hangs Captain Underpants on a pole and leaves to more evil work, but some children walk by. By using a rope, they catapult him into a pool. The children then pour fabric softener into the pool, so Captain Underpants gets his powers back. He then has another fight with Wedgie Woman. This time, Captain Underpants is the victor. By creating a loop underneath Wedgie Woman, the robo-claw follows Captain Underpants, but it goes for Wedgie Woman's underwear immobilizing her. Captain Underpants takes Wedgie Woman to jail and the comic ends. At the end there is a notice that states that any actual similarity to living and dead is very very unfortunate. Trivia * When Captain Underpants is catapulted into the swimming pool, nothing happens to him. He is still Captain Underpants. Remember that this comic's version of Captain Underpants has no secret identity and that he is not Mr. Krupp in a trance. * This is the third Captain Underpants comic to have the main villain of the comic also be the main antagonist of the book. Gallery Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman (Comic).png Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman (Comic) (2).png Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman (Comic) (3).png Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman (Comic) (4).png Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman (Comic) (5).png Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman (Comic) (6).png Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman (Comic) (7).png Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman (Comic) (8).png Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman (Comic) (9).png Category:Captain Underpants comics